starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.16.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.16.0 General *The StarCraft II War Chest will soon be available for purchase in the Collection, unlocking globally for all players on July 19! **The War Chest is a seasonal event that rewards in-game loot through progression-based play. **Purchase a War Chest race pass or the bundle and immediately receive a worker skin, portraits, and additional rewards in Hearthstone, Heroes of the Storm, and Diablo III. **25% of proceeds go to fund the WCS prize pool and general StarCraft II esports operations. **Unlock Shadow Wars, a new StarCraft II comic series, as phases of the War Chest open over the coming months. **For complete information, check out our War Chest website. *Shoutcaster and host Park Sang-Hyun joins in as our latest Announcer and is available for purchase in the Collection. **Since his debut in 2005 MSL Survivor Tournament, Park Sang Hyun has delivered his uniquely witty and enthusiastic commentaries through countless StarCraft tournaments, including GSL and game TV shows. Now he will cast your StarCraft II matches with the same great excitement and charming wit. **Note that the audio for this Announcer is only in Korean. *Sprays have been separated into their own in-game reward. **Equipped Sprays will affect all three races. **Decals can still be used as sprays by checking the ‘Use Decal as Spray’ checkbox. Dev Comments: We’re separating out Sprays as a new category of reward to allow us the freedom to offer colored images which break away from the black and white art style of Decals. *A new section called ‘Augments’ has been added to the Collection tab. **Portraits, Sprays, Decals, and Animations are now located in this new category. *Season 3 has begun. **A new Mutalisk Trophy Top will be awarded for Automated Tournament wins. Co-op Missions *The AI that uses Scourge now uses a little less of them and now uses some Mutalisks to compensate. Dev Comments: The Scourge AI was hard countering air units a little harder than we liked. Replacing some of them with Mutalisks should allow players to still build air units in the right situations. Zagara *Frenzy ability: Attack Speed buff increased from 15% to 25%. *Increase her base larva rate to +60% Dev Comments: Zagara previously had a mastery that increased larva rate which we replaced with a new mastery to make her choices more interesting. Fast replacement of units is what Zagara's playstyle is all about and we received feedback that the previous mastery change felt like a nerf to Zagara's macro. We've decided to build that larva rate increase in base line. We also buffed the base line strength of Frenzy so the Frenzy mastery should also be more attractive and should feel great for Zagara's coop partner as well. Swann *Tech Reactor **Cost and build time changed to be the same as the TechLab. **Cost: 50/25 **Build Time: 25 seconds Dev Comments: Once Swann unlocks the Tech Reactor at level 10, it actually slows his tech path down since it costs more and takes longer to build than a standard TechLab. Unlocking a cool new upgrade should always be a bonus so we've adjusted the cost and build times to match. Abathur *Mastery Changes **Toxic Nest Damage and Respawn Chance ***In addition to respawn chance it also adds 2% damage per point. **Symbiote Carapace Absorption ***Removed and replaced with “Symbiote Cooldown Reduction”. ***The new mastery upgrades reduces both of the Symbiote ability cooldowns (Shell and Stab ability). ***2% per level. **Biomass Recovery Chance ***Replace with “Enemy drops double bio mass chance” ***Tooltip: “Enemies have a chance to drop double bio mass.” ***0.5% per level. **Toxic Nest Max Charges. ***Text updated to "Toxic Nest Maximum Charges and Cooldown". *Mend **Increase max charges to 3. *Symbiote **Increase stab range to 7. **Tooltip now shows damage and absorb values. *Brutalisk **Increase ground damage to 30. *Toxic Nest **Now starts with 5 charges. **If killed by a friendly player, they will not respawn. *Roach **Added a new upgrade "Hydriodic Bile" on Roach Warren that increases Roach damage vs light units. Dev Comments: The previous changes we made to Abathur is pushing him in the right direction but there were a few areas we thought needed some more work. We reworked some of his masteries in order to make his choices more interesting. We also buffed some other areas based on feedback, for example buffing Mend and his monstrosities. Starting with more Toxic Nests and adding a new Roach upgrade should help his early and midgame. Bug Fixes General *The Oracle's Stasis Ward can now be cast through the Fog of War. *Fixed an issue when using Rewind in a game with the WCS GameHeart extension mod. *Fixed an issue in which a place holder art icon appeared for the Dark Templar when observing the unit in the Help menu. *Decals are now more visible on the Robotics Bay. *Fixed an issue where the Liberator's Advanced Ballistics upgrade was titled inconsistently in replays. *Immortals under the effects of the Phoenix's Graviton Beam will no longer activate their Barrier ability. *If Yamato Cannon is researched, the Battlecruiser's unit outline during Tactical Jump is now consistent with the unit's model. Maps *(3) CatallenaLE (Void) – Fixed an issue where Hellions were unable to path behind certain mineral lines. *(8) LastRemnant – Fixed an issue in which Creep would stretch down the sides of cliffs. *(2) AcolyteLE – Fixed an issue where certain doodads were not accepting creep. *(2) Abyssal Reef – Fixed an issue where units in certain areas were difficult to see due to the lighting settings. Co-op *The SCV's Advanced Construction hotkey no longer has conflicts in Standard for Lefties. *Fixed a bug that gave Enemy Brutalisks extra bonus damage. *Hybrid Behemoth's wireframe info now correctly states it can only attack ground units. *The Zealot and High Templar models, portraits, and icons for Vorazun and Artanis now correctly have their Neural Cords removed. *Fenix **Fixed a bug in which enemy units would not react to being attacked by Solar Cannon and Solarite Flare. **Fenix's Arbiter Suit's Stasis Field will now interrupt enemy ghosts from using Tac Nuke Strike. **Chain of Ascension: Fixed an issue where units that are under the snare effect of Slayn Elementals while they are being recalled are unable to be freed once Recall completes. **The lights on the base of the Nexus will now flash when warping in a Probe. *Vorazun **The Veil of Shadow's buff will now apply to units while under the effect of Fenix's Arbiter's Cloaking Field. *Dark Templar's models and portraits will now be consistent between double-scythe and single bladed versions. *Nova **Fixed an issue with the 3D portraits of Banshees in which the mouth was not properly being animated. **Fixed an issue in which Griffin Airstrike could be used at no cost. *Karax **Fixed an issue where Solar Lance could be used at no cost. *Night of the Dead **Lieutenant Morales now shows the correct 2D portrait *The Vermillion Problem **Stukov's and Nova's SCV's will no longer be able to build structures while carrying a Xenon crystal. *Mist Opportunities **Fixed an issue where units would become stuck in certain areas of the map after being teleported. *Void Launch **Fixed a cliff where units were able to clip into the terrain. *Chain of Ascension **Fixed an issue where Time Stop would prevent Hybrid events from triggering. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.16.1 Bug Fixes General Fixed a display issue with experience in War Chest node dialogs. The Leviathan Brood Ultralisk, Baneling and Queen now have more pronounced team color, and glow their team color properly. Zealot using the Forged skin can now be properly selected while warping in. Category:StarCraft II updates